vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MFGreth1
Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Playstation 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotep (Talk) 19:11, 8 August 2009 Repeatedly reinserting this unnecessary arguments Wow. Hey, what's your definition of "repeatedly" and "unnecessary?" Because most people use the world "repeatedly" when referring to something that happened more than once. But I only UNDID YOUR VADALISM (or "reinserting the argument as you put it) ONE (uno, single, 1, I) time. Also, the argument is necessary, since the argument is about the very nature of the wiki itself, and whole state of the PS3 article. Fucking faggot. - Lord Please Rape My Face aka Bojangles11 I LOVE '''how you are calling an '''ADMIN a faggot. Hi, Bojangles11!!! How's life? Just came to say that you DID reinsert the argument WAY MORE than once! If you call bullshit, it's in the contribution history. Check your contribution history since it's all there and it shouldn't be hard to spot since you only did 39 edits. You didn't do it once, YOU DID IT THREE '''(tres, thrice, 3, III) '''TIMES. Nice lie, bro! You're forgetting I started that page and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell you it is unecessary. It was a topic that got way out of hand and off subject (even though ironically it still pertained to the topic at hand lol) and really isn't worth keeping.' IT'S NOT LIKE THE WHOLE PS3 SECTION NOR THE WIKI WILL CRUMBLE IF IT'S GONE' (kind of like that FFXIII we argued about which was stupid and pointless AND HEY LOOK IT'S STILL THERE LOL). Well it was nice talking to you baby, we should have lunch sometime, call me. With lots of love. Haipayazoo 07:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *Bojangles just mad cus he was suspended. Also I'm stylin' on him. But in all seriousness, if you wanna bitch and moan and troll on User Talk pages, by all means, come at me bro. But on game discussion pages, try to keep it civil, and if an admin says enough is enough, and deletes the argument, you should probably not be a baby bitch and keep reinserting it. Also, you reinserted it three times, you lying faggot. - MFGreth1 14:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) What we need is gameplay pictures for some pages Boxart and descriptions are nice but some pages should have some gameplay pictures on them. NES, SNES, Atari, Colecovision, Neo Geo etc. all of have them, but not pages like the 6th, 7th, and some of the 5th gen. games, Genesis, Sega Master System whatever. What do you think? Also, do we really need the Metacritic stuff on the pages. If so, then how about putting them on all the other pages? *Only newer generation consoles will have Metacritic scores, and I think it's kinda cool. As for screen images, it's entirely up to you if you want to undertake the effort. My focus atm is just finishing pages like NeoGeo, Intellivision, and the hardest, Vectrex. - MFGreth1 22:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *By the way, try to sign your posts with four tildes (aka ~ ) so I don't have to check the page history, thanks! - MFGreth1 22:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Is gif format okay for images? I was looking at some title screen images and noticed a few were (motionless) gif format. Is that acceptable or is it still best to use PNG? --Dejiko 03:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I was wondering how to get rid of XBOX HUEG. You can tell I'm new at this. Scary Horror and Mindfuck Games I just fixed the Scary Horror & Mindfuck article. Made it into a list. Now it just needs box arts, descriptions, and to split each series into individual titles (I listed the series I didn't do this to at the top. Couldn't do it myself since I wanted to save time but still get this list done). I'm just tellin you this since you're the only one who replied to my question in the discussions page and shitRocketlauncher2 09:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. For some reason this site froze my computer, though. Thanks for the images to the Neo Geo Pocket Page I was going to update them eventually, but I've been dog-tired lately thanks to PROJECTS in college. also: >My Favorite Bros On This Wiki >Dejiko D'AWWWWWWW. --Dejiko 04:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ethnic Cleansing Just wanted to show this game to someone. Read description and on-screen text. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0x-YNdJ-po *Pretty lulzy. - MFGreth1 05:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Mods Section? I know you are pretty active on this site so I came to your page to ask about it. do you know anyone, or are you interested in, making a small page for community made mods that are overhauls of games or completely new games? Half life 2 mods come to mind, theres lots of great ones like age of chivalry and neotokyo and zombie master, etc. thanks Zachncheeze 07:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the additions to the history/myth page It's slowly getting there, but with input from others, maybe it could be a good spring (or summer at latest, but it seems too odd for summer) seasonal game. Not sure what we'd do for winter or summer. Halloween seems to embody the fall. Dejiko 01:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding History/Mythical page to the front. Although I was kind of hoping for it to end up in Seasonal Games, I can see how it is more "Special Interest" versus a particular season. I still wonder what other kind of moods we can add to seasons though. Perhaps tropical+beach sports for the upcoming summer? *That could work quite nicely, I think. - MFGreth1 18:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs/tips and tricks reply I like the concept. I'll give it a shot with Kenka Bancho, since GameFAQs doesn't actually have a small FAQ outside of the message board posts. Since it's still in the rough stages, I get the feeling that some might feel we're encroaching on that GameFAQS territory and all that it might represent. If I may make a suggestion, perhaps we can call it some thing like "/v/Tips" or something like that? I have had an idea for something like this similarly. Basically it would be like Sega-16's Reader Roundtable Example Here, where roughly every month us wiki goers/editors talk about games we've been playing recently. I figure it'd be neat if we do a 3 step formula: A) A game we are currently playing and our thoughts on it (good or bad). B) Talking abit about one of our favorite games that we'd like to mention and hope others might like to play. C) An upcoming game we might be playing soon (no matter if it's new or old) and briefly explain what it's about and our thoughts on it. What might really make this interesting would be inviting those who probably don't contribute to the wiki or people in general to mention their games as well. Say March 2010 we just have a small page for people to talk about things I mentioned and have it open all month. I don't know if we could lock pages (deleting them is a bit harsh for those who missed out), or maybe put them on an archive somewhere, but after March ends, it would be encouraged to talk in the April 2010 page (then May, June, and so forth for each month afterward). It might take some effort, sure, but I think it could be pretty fun and give some life and some more incoming views to this page. Maybe this might be what that poor empty water cooler page can be good for! There's no guarantee that any of this would fly, and frankly, at this point, I don't expect it to. However, I'm just throwing out ideas in the mix for approval or denial. Anyways, I'll give the KB page a boost in the meantime. Dejiko 22:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if an edit to your reply pops up on your messages. If not, please check my talk page for my reply. (Don't want to overflow your area...) undo revision 13255 02:08, March 12, 2010 MFGreth1 (Talk | contribs) (4,596 bytes) (Undo revision 13255 by 206.248.139.149 (talk) We won't add that until we actually have MAC/Linux lists.) (undo) ... Linux_Games *cough* --Mozai 03:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) halp please Width of the box art column on the gameboy color page. How to fix? Love, R404 04:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) What's wrong with it? - MFGreth1 04:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) >a working-class man It's 12:22 A.M. My eyes feel a bit tired and strained, and I just got done adding some new edits to the FFCC page (still not done yet), BUT THAT THREE WORD SUBJECT IS GOING TO KEEP ME UP ALL NIGHT THINKING OF GAMES AND OTHER STUFF TO ADD because it reminded me of THIS. THANKS, DAWG. I hope you're happy. Dejiko 05:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *mosdef happy - MFGreth1 08:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Bayonetta PS3 Hi there, the entry for Bayonetta on PS3 says that all problems with the PS3 version had been fixed with a patch. That is not true. There has been a patch which fixed the loading times, yes, but not the framerate issues / slowdown of the PS3 version. As the game is a faced paced action game this makes the 360 version still vastly superior. *Dear anonymous- then fix it. I didn't put that there, I don't do everything on this wiki. - MFGreth1 16:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Hope to see you and Kotep around a bit more. Not to say we need to be tight iron-fisted around here, but it wouldn't hurt to have a bit more moderation from you two every now and then. DEM ARGUMENTS MAN. Dejiko 19:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Grats man, this is going to be nice Rapi2 02:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Quest linkan Thanks for the thanks. Most props go to those who did the original info (R.I.P. American Tokuma branch), all I did was compile it. Thanks for linking some pages to the their DQ page. Dejiko 22:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Eh, it's no biggie mang. - MFGreth1 16:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Reformatting What exactly did you have in mind when you mean by reformatting certain pages?Haipayazoo 19:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *Some of the lists were terribly fucked up and needed to be fixed and reformatted when i first made that list. Gradual improvements have been made to most of them. - MFGreth1 16:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what happened for FF2J on NES... Aw man, I coulda swore I left the image in there... Net hiccup on my side? Either way, I never drink and edit, yo. Dejiko 03:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *Good to know my brethren - MFGreth1 03:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) River King page Touching story. It's nice to have a connection like that with something personal in one's life. Also, I kindly suggest you remove the rather questionable term from the bear screenshot and possibly change it to something akin to "TEAR THAT BEAR UP... WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!" I'm just saiyan, don't want to make anyone offended or sad. Well, except the bears, but its their own fault for trying to eat my hard-caught salmon and catfish. Dejiko 19:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *"Questionable term" removed. - MFGreth1 22:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks. Sometimes we can get caught up in the moment, buuuuuut, I'd rather not see anyone banned or de-admin'd because of that. Better safe than sorry, right? Can we add the videogame soundtracks page to the main page, under 'other' or something? *You could have made another section for this, because what you want doesn't fall under the "River King" page. Aside from that, if you want to do something like that then you can do it yourself. It's not that hard. Haipayazoo 19:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) *That page needs a lot of work before it's worthy of being added to the front page, in my honest opinion. - MFGreth1 19:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Tokimeki Yeah, I dunno, it won't let me edit with the Monaco style but this new one is just too confusing. Also Tokimeki is good, what are you talking about? You guys pretty much add anything, it's more like a list of /v/'s "any-game-that-is-not-complete-crap" these days anyway, so that's bullshit, because it's actually good. I'd say god forbid we don't all have a cock, but I would play the for-guy version anyway because it's fun. You don't have to fix my entry but if I go fix myself and it gets erased then yeah thats stupid becausejdkasjdkjds all these DS games are bad damnit, yes I'm butthurt. Rapi2 18:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I say re-add it. Didn't we say that we'd vote on games that would be deleted on specific pages or was it just the PS3 due to one butthurt user. What you say is true, this is becoming "Any-game-that-is-not-complete-crap," but I don't have a problem with it...yet! I dunno what the game is exactly, might not be something I'D recommend, but that's my opinion. But hey! Don't get mad. Get Glad. Haipayazoo 19:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Those DS games are awesome. Don't talk shit to awesome things. Okay, fine, re-add. But at least have the fucking deceny to PUT IT IN THE RIGHT PLACE (by Genre dude), and GIVE IT A picture. It's kind of unfair that people just drop games on pages with just a name, and someone like me has to come by, put it in the right place, give it a description and a picture. I'm not an admin just to DO EVERYTHING, it's mostly to deal with vandalism and crap. - MFGreth1 21:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *Also I'm sorry, but I just don't get it. Tokimeki Memorial is AMIKAWAII UGUU high school gossip the dating sim the game. I mean, my girlfriend likes it...but come on dude. I don't know. - MFG *That's what I'm here for dude. If shit like that happens, I'll take care of it. Also, have you considered that Rapi2 might be a she. Just throwing that out there. My apologies if that is untrue. Haipayazoo 22:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS HOW POSSIBLY EMOTIONAL YOU ALL ARE: Personally, I think these games are a lot better than we may give them credit for. Only problem is that most, if not all, are untranslated. Therefore, non-japanese speakers are fucked over when it comes to text-heavy games like these, especialy the TokiMemo series. Hell, if it's on HG101, then fuck it, it's probably worth a play at least. Personally, I think this and other such non-translated games way warrant a "special interest page". Not something to recommend for everyone, but its there for those curious enough to want to know more. Not sure what to call it -maybe, "games with untranslated text"?- but it's one of those things I've thought about. I'd definitely add Kaeru no Tame Ni to it, since it's pretty much in translation limbo along with the first NES Megaten games. However, games like these are, once again, worth a play or look into by curious players, and we don't really have a solid place to put them otherwise. Also, '' it's more like a list of /v/'s "any-game-that-is-not-complete-crap" these days anyway'' I thought that was the point of this wiki to begin with? To find the stuff not mentioned on every site, magazine, etc.'s Top 10/100/500/etc. lists and let them get a little more love by the willing. That's why I intended for my lists back in the day. I'm sure "KoolAIDS" thought similarly too when making the PSP recommendations. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Let's all try and get along more, like old times. LIKE OLD TIMES, LIKE OLD TIMES, LOOK NOW I'LL START THE MELODY ON THE ORGAN. Dejiko 05:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *You always know what to say Dejiko. -sniff- That was beautiful. Haipayazoo 06:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) A Proposal to Migrate and Merge the Wikis (CC: Dejiko, Kotep) Admins of the /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki: As we all have seen, the new Wikia layout has being derided by many users. For the time being, a temporary solution is to advice users to switch to Monaco, the old skin. However, on November 3, the option to use Monaco will be removed. Wikia argues it doesn't have the resources to handle multiple skins, and "having multiple skins also creates an inconsistent experience across Wikia, and we want to help people move around the site and feel comfortable contributing to every wiki". As I personally believe those arguments are bogus and insufficient for such a drastic change in the user experience, I come to you, with the best intentions, to propose you the following: I.- A migration of this wiki's database to another hosting site, in order to keep the files and edits intact. II.- A merger of both our wikis into a single, unified 4chan Recommendations wiki, maintaining equal Sysop status for both projects' previous Admins. If you like this idea, please reply to my e-mail before November 3 so we can arrange the details. '-- Er1si3 05:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC), Sysop of The Recommendations Wiki' :I'm going to be perfectly straight with you, I don't think this is a good idea at all. While I'm all for moving our database from Wikia, I don't like the idea of merging our wikis. It has nothing to do with me being afraid of losing my admin status, that would be silly, but as of the time I don't really see it being fair. Why? Because WE would be encroaching on your space. Let's think about it, we have a page for every console, with new consoles being added all the time. you just have generalized ones for anime, tv, etc. We would be taking up too much space, and I hardly consider that fair. So my vote is a resounding no, with little room to change my mind. But there are two other admins to consider. - MFGreth1 16:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : :In the matter of the proposed merge: :Greth, your concern regarding fairness is perfectly understandable. As I explained to Dejiko via e-mail, since this Wiki as been around longer than mine, it would be obvious that you will take more space than what I have on my site so far. Mine is still a beginning project, with a small amount of users thus far, compared to this site. I refuse to blatantly spam my site, and only promote is existance when it's neccesary (people asking for recommendations). :Another idea I was thinking was a "joint migration", instead of a full-on merge. Both sites move independently to the same new host (say, for instance, ShoutWiki), and keep permanent contact with each other (through links and whatnot), while maintaining the independence of the projects. Two pages under the same umbrella, and we both benefit, at the same time you keep independent. -- Er1si3 17:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's something I can sink my teeth into. Haipayazoo 18:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC)